Tsubasa Ozora (Tecmo)
|his manga counterpart|Tsubasa Ozora}} 大空 翼 |image= Tsubasa SAO (CT3) 1.png |nationality=Japanese |birthday=July 28 |height= |weight= |blood_type=A |occupation= |position=Attacking midfielder; Forward |other_names=Heaven-sent Child of Soccer; Soccer Prodigy |relationships= Sanae Ozora (girlfriend) Roberto Hongo (mentor) |first_appearance= |current_level_1=National |current_team_1=Japan |current_level_1=Club |current_team_1=Lecce |past_level_1=Special |past_team_1=Brazilian league |past_level_2=Club |past_team_2=Sao Paulo; Sao Paulo Youth |past_level_3=U-16 |past_team_3=Japan Youth }} Tsubasa Ozora (大空 翼, ōzora tsubasa), commonly known as Tsubasa, is the main character of the Captain Tsubasa (Tecmo game series). He is the game counterpart of Tsubasa Ozora. Biography This Tsubasa is the counterpart of the Manga Tsubasa from the Captain Tsubasa (Tecmo game series). Captain Tsubasa (FC) The first game almost faithfully follows the original manga. Captain Tsubasa II: Super Striker Tecmo's Tsubasa story starts three after J Boys' Challenge arc, where he is already playing for Sao Paulo Youth. Here, he aims to defeat Carlos Santana and win the Rio Cup. Meanwhile, the High school tournament takes place in Japan. After the Japan Cup, a tournament to strengthen Japan Youth, Tsubasa rejoins his teammates in Japan to participate in the World Youth. Here, Tsubasa has to face old opponents that he fought 3 years ago in the International Jr. Youth tournament, and also Roberto's Brazil Youth. Captain Tsubasa III: Kotei no Chosen At the beginning of the game, Tsubasa aims for a second consecutive win in the Brazilian Rio Cup. At the same time, other oversea Japanese players compete against German players in their respective league. Players remaining in Japan will play oversea tour matches to prepare for the Universal Youth hosted by Germany. After every player is gathered, Japan challenges the Universal Youth. Captain Tsubasa IV: Pro no Rival-tachi In the fourth installment, Japanese players besides Genzo Wakabayashi step into the professional world one after another. Tsubasa is followed to Sao Paulo by his long-time friend Ryo Ishizaki. Unlike previous games, there are 4 possible endings, depending on the result of certain matches. Tsubasa, apart from playing for Sao Paulo, is also part of the Brazilian league selection together with Stratto and Santana. Captain Tsubasa V: Hasha no Shogo Campione Tsubasa goes to Italy to play for Lecce as a transfer from Brazil. Meanwhile, in Brazil, Nitta becomes the Playmaker of Sao Paulo in Tsubasa's place, under the guidance of Joao Aragones. Later, Japan participate in the World Tournament, where they will eventually have to face Joao's chosen team. Techniques Many of this game counterpart of Tsubasa are mostly based on an evolution after the end of the 1983 anime and the 1989 OVA series. Gallery |-|Color spread= Tsubasa cover (CT3) 1.jpg|Tsubasa (Japan Youth) Japan Youth (CT5).jpeg|Japan Tsubasa Signori Stratto Santana (CT5).jpg|Vs Signori, Stratto & Santana |-|Art= Japan (Tecmo).png|As part of Japan Youth |-|Tecmo= Tsubasa (CT2) 0.png|CT2 Tsubasa (CT2) 1.png|In Sao Paulo Youth Santana Tsubasa (CT2) 1.png|Tsubasa vs Santana Sao Paulo (CT3) 1.png|CT3 Tsubasa (CT3) 1.png|Tsubasa's Drive Shot CT3_2.jpg|Tsubasa (Sao Paulo) Tsubasa_SAO_(CT3)_2.png|Tsubasa's Heel Lift CT3.jpg|In Japan Youth (Tecmo) Tsubasa Japan (CT3) 1.png|Japan Youth (Tecmo)|Japan Youth Tsubasa (CT3) 1.jpg|Tsubasa's Drive Shot Tsubasa SAO (CT4) 1.png|CT4 Tsubasa SAO (CT4) 2.png Santana_Tsubasa_(CT4)_1.png|Ishizaki, Tsubasa, Coimbra & Santana Neo Cyclone (CT4) 1.png|Tsubasa's Neo Cyclone Japan (CT4) 2.png|In Japan (Tecmo) Sanae Tsubasa (CT4) 1.png|Sanae & Tsubasa Lecce (CT5) 0.jpg|In Lecce Tsubasa (CT5) 1.jpg|Tsubasa's Heel Lift Tsubasa (CT5) 3.jpg|Tsubasa's Overhead Kick Tsubasa (CT5) 2.jpg|Tsubasa's Drive Shot Japan (CT5) 0.jpg|Japan Japan (CT5) 1.jpg|Japan Japan (CT5) 2.jpg|Golden Combi Tsubasa Japan (CT5) 1.jpg|Tsubasa's Boost Cyclone Japan Campione (CT5) 1.jpg|Japan vs Campione |-|MCD= Nankatsu SC (MCD) 1.png|Nankatsu SC Nankatsu SC (MCD) 2.png Golden Combi (MCD) 1.png|Nankatsu Golden Combi Golden Combi (MCD) 2.png|Twin Shot Tsubasa (MCD) 1.png|Tsubasa Tsubasa (MCD) 2.png|Overhead Kick Tsubasa (MCD) 3.png|Heel Lift Tsubasa (MCD) 4.png|Jumping Volley Tsubasa (MCD) 5.png|Tsubasa & Sanae Tsubasa (MCD) 6.png|Tsubasa & friends Drive Shot (MCD) 1.png|Drive Shot Nankatsu Toho (MCD) 1.png|Nankatsu vs Toho Category:Game characters Category:Players from Japan